In the Life of Us
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: 50 characters, 50 prompts, 50 different chapters. All for the Character Diversity Boot camp. Also where you can find Harry's first flight! Enjoy it. CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. Harry's first flight

"Hey Harry," Sirius Black said to the little boy as he walked into the small room. "Look at what I got you for your birthday!"

Harry, who had looked up when Sirius had first came into the room, looked at his godfather with his curious green eyes.

Sirius held up a long, thin package. It was badly wrapped and some of the tape came undone when Sirius had put it done, shakily.

"Uncl' Pa'foot?" Harry gurgled at Sirius and then turned his attention to the package lying in front of him. With Sirius' nod, Harry grabbed the package and ripped off the paper. Inside was a broomstick, much smaller than a regular broomstick, but it was obviously made for small children.

Harry grinned, first at the broom and then up at his honorary uncle. Sirius winked at him, ruffled Harry's hair and left the room to talk to James and Lily, then apparated back to his apartment.

Harry, being the excited little boy he was, wanted to try out his new birthday present. Grabbing the broom as if he wasn't going to let it go, he stumbled over to the couch.

Harry looked over to the side and could see the family's cat, Sunny, purring to herself.

Harry, who was smiling happily and excitedly, held the upper part of the broom tightly, just as he'd seen his dad do when he got to fly. He slowly put his leg over the other side of the broom.

Harry kicked off the couch and flew bumpily around the room. He guided the broom towards the open door that Sirius had left open. Grinning, he shot into the room and past his parents, who were both wearing shocked expressions, though James's was more of delight.

James then proceeded to run after little Harry, which made Lily burst out in laughter.

Harry had just realized that his daddy was coming after him and went even faster on his new broomstick. He flew back to the room he had just came from and James, who followed him, and Lily, who was still laughing at her husband.

Harry flew in circles for a few minutes, with his daddy _still _following him. Lily, who wasn't laughing as hard now, had grabbed the camera. She quickly snapped a photo of James and Harry playing cat-and-mouse, with herself in the corner laughing at them.

Lily smiled at the photo and went back to watching her husband chase her son over the room. Lily pulled up a chair from the table behind her and continued to watch them play.

Harry was getting tired, as it was nearly time for his nap. All he wanted to do was land back on the couch, curl up and sleep. But he knew he couldn't let his daddy win, so he kept on going.

James could see that Harry was getting sleepy, so he decided to slow down for him a bit. Who knows what Harry was thinking about when he did what he did next? Maybe he was thinking about sleeping, and maybe that's why he decided to land.

Things went wrong for him, however, when he had attempted to land on Sunny the cat. Lily was shocked, Sunny ran and James ran to catch Harry. He nearly missed Harry but, by jumping towards him, he got there just on time.

Harry clung onto his dad when James picked him up from off the floor as soon as he had got himself up first. Harry hugged his dad, who took him to Lily, who hugged them both tightly.

After kissing both James and Harry, Lily took her son to his room for his afternoon nap. Harry almost instantly fell asleep once he had touched his mattress inside his crib.

Lily shut the door quietly. She then turned to glare at James. She said to him, "I'll kill Sirius for getting him that." And James, being slightly scared of his wife when she was mad, nodded and gulped.


	2. Utter Madness

**AN: Welcome to the next chapter for In the Life of Us and I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The post-war celebrations were a spur of the moment thing. Neville was sure that there wasn't going to be any, but he had believed in and fought with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA.

Funerals would not happen until the next day, when everyone could get over the parties and celebrations all over the country, possibly even the world.

All Neville wanted to do was talk to some DA members (more specifically, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.) and have some time to himself. But it seemed to him that everyone he saw congratulated him on killing the big snake, that or standing up to Voldemort himself.

Neville sighed quietly and walked over to Luna and Ginny. Over the past months, they had become his best friends and had, for some reason or another became known as the Silver Trio (as Harry and his friends were already the Golden Trio).

Neville sat with them at what used to be the Gryffindor table. They didn't speak, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. On the contrary, it was nice and peaceful to the three of them. Up and down the walkways, people were dancing in happiness. The stress had gone and been replaced with happiness and peace.

That was for most people. Neville noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found, which was strange. _You'd think that they would notice that their savior wasn't there, _Neville thought amusedly.

Ginny was the one to speak first. "I'm getting a drink. Would you two like anything?" Both Neville and Luna shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," she said quietly and quickly walked to the drink table, narrowly avoiding some people who hadn't given up on dancing yet and were now chatting animatedly while they twirled and skipped.

"We should not be like this," Luna said, smiling at me after a few minutes. It wasn't a sad smile, but it wasn't a very happy one either.

"Your right," Neville agreed. "Let's find Ginny in this utter madness!"

And so, Neville and Luna set off to find Ginny, skipping at times, jumping (Luna's idea) once or twice, and of course, walked over to the drinks table. If Ginny had been surprised at Neville's and Luna's antics, she didn't show it. She gave a small smile, and joined them.

Neville, Ginny and Luna danced and skipped their way back to their spots, Ginny spilling her drink slightly. Before they sat back down, Luna gave Neville and Ginny a bear hug each and, as they all grinned at each other, all had a three-way hug.

Neville would never forget the war, of course he wouldn't, but he was glad he had all of his friends to help him through his pain, and he would help them through theirs.

* * *

**End AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and the next one will be up soon!**

**~Luna**


	3. Happy Birthday To You!

Happy Birthday to You!

Seamus usually wasn't a curious person, not by nature. Nor was he usually one to poke through his dorm mates things. But when he finds a chest lying there, innocently on Dean's bed, and unlocked as well, what else does he do but look through it?

It all started on a peaceful, normal Saturday morning. Seamus was normally on time, he left the job of being late to Ron, but it was only the weekends that he was one of the last up and ready to go. Dean, on the other hand, had always been and always will be an early riser. He was gone usually before he woke up on normal weekends like today.

Seamus was snuggled into his pillow and blankets, his hands grasped the blankets tightly. He was only lightly dozing but not for long as the Weasley twins were making a racket down in the common room.

'It's too early to be loud' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, but it was no use, he was now too awake to go back to sleep.

"Stupid twins," he muttered as he got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes for a while, and looked at who was in the dorm and who wasn't. Neville, Harry and Dean were not in their beds, meaning that they had probably gone to breakfast. That left Ron and him.

He lightly punched Ron on the shoulder, but he just snorted and rolled over. Seamus rolled his eyes as he was too lazy to properly awaken him (spraying water over him always worked, the whole dorm did it to Ron ever since they had learnt Aguamenti, but Seamus guessed no one could be bothered this morning).

Seamus walked over to Dean's bed and noticed the chest. It was that one that his dad had said were in pirate movies. The only difference was that there was no lock, therefore, no key.

Seamus smirked, 'I guess Dean trusts us all, otherwise he wouldn't leave this out in the open.'

He opened up the chest and found lots of parchment. Seamus picked up one and began to read it:

_I know a place,_

_Where the sky meets the water._

_It is beautiful!_

Seamus smirked at all the parchment in the chest. It would be good blackmail material, but on the other hand, this was his best friend and boyfriend he was talking about, and he might never trust him with anything again. That was something he did not want at all.

Still, looking at all poems and haikus, Seamus discovered that Dean had an obsession with his writing. So, as a present for him, Seamus would start writing haikus and poems and sending them to Dean. It would be anonymously, of course.

**A Few Weeks later…**

Seamus was feeling very pleased with himself. He had been sending many haikus and poems to Dean, on and off. He never signed his name on the parchments though; he didn't want Dean to know that it was him.

Some of his pieces were quite good, Seamus thought, though others were just mocking Dean and his obsession in a nice way.

Just the thought of Dean reminded him of his birthday, the day he would stop writing him poems and haikus (they were only for his birthday, after all.). Seamus couldn't deny that he was kind of sad that he wouldn't write anymore funny poems and silly haikus, they were hilarious to read and write.

Dean's last one had to be special, the very best of them all. Seamus wasn't sure she could write it to the best of his ability, but he knew that Dean adorded the end result.

The next day, Dean's birthday, Seamus was slightly nervous, but he acted normally. He hoped that they would believe his acting and focus on the owl he had used to send the poem, which had just landed in front of Dean, grabbed some bacon, then took flight again.

Dean grinned as he read through the poem, Seamus could see that much. When his eyes looked up, he grinned and passed around his birthday note.

Seamus couldn't stop the grin that he knew had appeared on his face, but if anyone asked, he would say that he liked the poem.

_Your warm brown eyes light up happily_

_Your big grin is almost guaranteeing that you can be quite silly_

_The sharp features don't ever crease_

_And your unwavering loyalty and humor makes wonders never cease_

_Your magical and artistic abilities are always on display _

_So I'd like to wish you, Dean, a very happy birthday!_

**Many hours later...**

It had been a very busy day and Seamus was very happy. It had been an interesting day and he look forward to sleeping.

Currently, he was the only one in his dorm. Most people were still out at Hogsmeade, including his dorm-mates. So Seamus took out a book to read and waited for the rest to come back.

He was quite shocked when Dean came up to the dorm. He was even more shocked when he sat down on his bed, and more so when Dean gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Dean whispered, "Thank you." And walked back to his bed.

"Happy Birthday, Dean" Seamus whispered, almost silently, but he knew Dean heard because he saw the smile spread across his face.

"It was the best one ever!" Dean said to Seamus. And Seamus, feeling happy as could be, smiled with him.

* * *

**End AN: First ever slash fic, whoo! I really like writing these two (Slash OTP?) and they are so adorable. This is meant to be during fifth year, just after Umbridge leaves. Also, it was never specified when Dean's birthday was, only that he was born sometime in 1980, which didn't help much, so I made it sometime after Umbridge has left. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
